1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to geometric curve integrating apparatus and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved method and apparatus for deriving data values relating to a blood system concentration curve which is indicative of blood flow rate and heart pumping efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has seen many attempts at both method and apparatus of effectively deriving usable data indications which relate to the concentration curve of the blood circulatory system. Initially, such integrations were taken by the conventional means utilizing a simple timer which was employed to time the integration of the concentration curve for a preset duration. The timing of such integration was necessarily established by a trial and error system and was subject to error due to variation in reference level. Still other approaches have been utilized wherein the concentration curve peak value was measured and remaining additive values derived therefrom were summed to obtain a final value. Of particular interest is the Czekajewski Pat. No. 3,651,318 which teaches an analog form of computer which functions to establish a concentration curve peak value that is then utilized to construct a subsequent exponential curve portion response approximating the actual concentration curve integral value. Still other forms of analog approximation device as well as digital devices have been utilized in previous attempts to solve the problem of obtaining reliable concentration curve integrals consonant with the requirements and standards of human body testing devices.